


[Art] Rusting

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Art for Fic, Community: deancasbigbang, Cover Art, Depression, Digital-Art, M/M, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[DCBB 2014] Art Masterpost for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2561969/chapters/5697311">"Rusting"</a> by Chrissyeccly & Mishasbooty</p><p>Dean and Cas are living in a domestic paradise. But something seems not quite right with Dean. How much longer can Dean keep on these plastered smiles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Rusting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rusting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561969) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> The art was completely based on the summery alone. It's kind of an interpretation: you show the world a smile, that you might even practice in front of a mirror, all the while you are crying on the inside. And if you do that often enough, your practiced smile, here the mirror, breaks and the cracks will show. That does fit depression often if you ask me.

[](http://imgur.com/xQExcqy) [](http://imgur.com/PsqkeGl)


End file.
